


Movie Night

by Sarcastic_Metaphor



Category: God of War
Genre: Gen, Kratos is a Good Dad, Light-hearted fluff, Modern Era, Not Beta Read, Spoilers for God of War, like super big spoilers for GoW, mild spoiler for Thor:Ragnarok, teenage!Atreus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Metaphor/pseuds/Sarcastic_Metaphor
Summary: Atreus hopes he can convince his dad to go to the movies with him.(Basically some self-indulgent fluff and family bonding.)





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I high-key wanted some Kratos and Atreus in modern times, Atreus as a teenager, and also them reacting to the Marvel version of Thor (plus some Kratos being a Good Dad). So I combined all four things. I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> (Also, if anyone has a better idea for a title, PLS don't be afraid to tell me! I'm not the biggest fan of the current title but couldn't think of anything else)

Atreus stared up at the massive billboard displayed in the center of the city. The obscenely vibrant colors and lights made the image stand out so much more against the dark night sky.

**THOR: RAGNAROK**

It was utterly laughable. The picture looked so fun and inviting, brightly colored with the titular character front and center. But Atreus did have to say, Marvel’s version of that ancient asshole was far more enjoyable, if incredibly inaccurate. (The actor, Chris Hemsworth, was also far better looking than the actual Thor was.) But what actually drew his attention was the character below the buff, handsome protagonist. Far less noticeable was a character dressed in green with shining golden horns.

It was supposed to be him. Loki.

Atreus thought that Marvel’s version of himself was… _questionable,_ at best. Their version was a pretentious asshole, but watching a character that was supposed to be him was weirdly entertaining, and almost flattering at times. If only for himself.

Atreus remembered convincing his father to come see the first Thor movie, mostly out of curiosity, only for the man to storm out of the theater when they realized Marvel’s version of himself was supposed to be Thor’s _brother._ But Atreus found the Thor movies to be an absolute riot, despite the fact that making the image of Thor a chiseled, blond hero was something he couldn’t even fathom a few hundred years ago.

Maybe this time, since this movie was apparently the last in the trilogy, he could finally go to the movies with some company.

_“Anders.”_

Atreus looked away from the billboard and realized he was forcing people to walk around him. A little further ahead, a massive man towered over the crowd. He was dressed in dark pants and a black jacket, the hood pulled over his head. His long beard had a few wisps of gray in it. Despite the fact that it was night, he wore sunglasses. Anything to hide more of himself.

Atreus jogged a bit to reach his father. His dad said nothing when he caught up, only continued to walk with his son by his side again. Atreus tucked his hands into his pockets and feigned nonchalance.

“So, Dad, would you possibly consider going to-”

“No.”

Atreus was hardly surprised, but put on his best pouting face.

“You didn’t even let me finish. How could you know what I was going to ask?”

His father scoffed. “You want to see that damn movie.”

Atreus shrugged. He was almost as tall as his father -had been for a while now- and used that to his advantage to nudge his father's side.

“It’ll be _fun,_ Dad.” Atreus couldn’t help himself but grin. He lowered his voice, “And, you know, I'm  _technically_ in the movie too.”

His father gave him a sharp look before glancing around them. They had rules about this sort of thing, not to speak of themselves in public, especially after Atreus made a name for himself as Loki.

His father began muttering in old Norse, ensuring that most others couldn’t understand him and yet ironically making himself an oddity.

_“I refuse to witness such a disgrace to your name. That version of you is appalling.”_

Atreus snorted. _“To be fair Dad, I wasn’t considered the trickster god for nothing.”_

He’s suspected for thousands of years now that he was the cause of the gray in his father’s beard, even if his dad would never admit it.

His father switched back to modern tongue. “I also hate Thor in any form. Even this ridiculous blond one.”

Atreus laughed and nudged his dad again. “But Chris Hemsworth is so good looking! And this is supposed to be his last movie. Come see it with me.”

His father didn’t respond. He started walking faster, easily parting the sea of people around him. Atreus sighed and speed-walked to catch up, murmuring apologies to the people passing by. No matter how much he claimed otherwise, Atreus’ father still clung to bits of the past. His hatred for most gods, first and foremost, and his hatred of Marvel movies that developed about a decade ago.

When Atreus caught up, his father spoke before he could.

“Why do you even enjoy them? Do you like being seen as a domineering, egotistical villain?”

Atreus blinked at his father. Of course he didn’t, but that wasn’t the point. Atreus accepted long ago that when he took up the name Loki, and started interfering with the Norse gods, that he would ultimately be seen as a troublesome trickster. And maybe he really was a villain, since Ragnarok -the actual Ragnarok- was his doing. But that life, comprised of gods and monsters, was supposed to be long gone.

They kept on walking, but Atreus suddenly had an idea.

“Dad, I’d like to ask you a few questions.”

He didn’t wait for a response.

“What is your name?”

His father glanced at him, briefly, before looking on ahead.

“Kristopher.”

Atreus pointed to himself. “And what’s _my_ name?”

His father knew him well enough to know that he was up to something, but also didn’t know what yet. He hesitated before responding.

“Anders.”

Atreus snapped his fingers. “ _Exactly_.” He lowered his voice but spoke excitedly, “I’m not Atreus _or_ Loki. Here, right now, I’m a normal, mortal teenager living in a normal, mortal city hoping his dear dad will come with him to see a fun, harmless movie.”

Atreus has also peered into the future and has seen the ending of the movie, when Surtur emerged from a massive fire to destroy Asgard. He wanted to see the movie to know how Thor got to that point. Plus, destroying the homes of arrogant gods was his father’s favorite pastime back in the day. His father would probably at least enjoy that scene.

His dad sighed slowly. He didn’t speak for a few moments and Atreus wondered if he should risk spoiling the movie when his father spoke.

“Fine. If you want me to.”

Atreus blinked, words dying on the tip of his tongue. Then, after mentally reloading, he let out a cheer that had his father wildly shushing him.

“Really? You won’t regret it Dad, I promise!”

Atreus was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet by the time they got to their apartment. But as soon as they got inside, Atreus realized something. Something that might be an issue.

“Oh, wait. You don’t know who the Hulk is, do you? Or any one else?”

Atreus took his father’s silence as a _no._

Atreus wondered if pushing his luck was a good idea. But after a second’s hesitation, he decided to throw caution to the wind.

“We um, might have to watch the first two Thor movies so you can understand this one. Also maybe the Avengers movies too, since you don’t know who the Hulk is or why he’s teaming up with Thor.”

Atreus watched as his dad slowly took off his jacket and boots. He went a little bit further, hopeful that since his father already said yes once, he might do it again.

“...Do you want to start watching them tonight?”

His father straightened up and gave Atreus a tired look.

“You and your silver tongue are going to be the death of me.”

Atreus seized up, afraid that maybe he went too far.

“Go start whichever movie you think I should watch first.” Then, without another word, he walked into the kitchen.

Atreus was still standing in the hallway when his father opened and closed the fridge.

Then he sprinted to the kitchen.

“Wait, really? You’re serious?”

His dad took a drink from the beer he opened up.

“Yes, go on now.”

Atreus couldn’t help but immediately perk up. He ran up to his father and hugged him briefly, quickly muttering a _“Thanks, Dad!”_ before running off to start the first Thor movie.

He didn’t see how his father watched him run off with a soft smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please comment if you liked it!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. this was inspired by some HCs I posted on tumblr here: http://sarcastic-metaphor.tumblr.com/post/174069784599/sarcastic-metaphor-sarcastic-metaphor-some


End file.
